Gracias
by Delta Elena
Summary: Boa Hancok ha recorrido los anchos mares en busca de su amado sombrero de paja despues de perderle la pista en el rescate de su Hermano Ace, pero no importa cuanto tiempo le lleve ella esta dispuesta a luchar por convertirse en su Reina Pirata.


**Los siguientes personajes corresponde a sus respectivos dueños, todos los derechos le pertenecen a Eiichirō Oda y el único fin es de compartir esta historia con todos ustedes….espero que les guste**

**Gracias**

Monkey D. Lufy era sin duda uno de los piratas mas buscados por todo el planeta, a pulso se había ganado aquella reputación que ahora le precedía.

Lugar en que el y sus Nakamas aparecían, lugar que nunca volvía a ser igual, las personas que llegaban a conocerle coincidían en que el chico era todo menos alguien que se rindiera, terco y testarudo pero a la vez humilde de corazón nunca se le escucho alardear de su fuerza a pesar de que podría hacerlo fácilmente, en pocas palabras aquel chico era alguien tan curioso por lo cual jamás seria olvidado.

La emperatriz pirata Boa Hancok tampoco era la excepción, ya que después de conocerle su vida nunca mas volvió a tener sentido, a pesar de que por su belleza y fiereza durante las peleas podría haber tenido a cualquier hombre que ella deseara, aun cuando olvidara por un momento su gran rencor contra ellos.

Pero Lufy sombrero de paja era aquella excepción que rompía toda regla que tuviera lógica, pues el chico en lo único que pensaba era en convertirse en Rey de los Piratas, y mientras eso ocurría el chico disfruta de tomar el camino difícil ya que según el decía de otra forma ya no seria divertido y seria mejor abandonar la búsqueda de One Piece.

Jamás pudo entender el por que de aquel deseo, pero que importaba sabia muy bien que razonar aquel sentimiento y sobre todo aquel chico no tenia lógica alguna.

Ella aun le buscaba, deseaba saber si se encontraba bien, deseaba con toda su alma el verle reír y burlarse de tan odiado gobierno.

Desde aquella batalla tan dramática que se dio por salvar la vida de su hermano Ace, no volvió a saber de el, y por ello ahora navega por los mares en su búsqueda.

Acaso habrá encontrado a sus Nakamas y estará de vuelta a la búsqueda de tan afamado One Piece, o tal vez haya sido prisionero y necesite ayuda, y por supuesto ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarle ir.

Su orgullo era muy fuerte y su amor por el mucho mas, ella le seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario, permanecería a su lado y se convertiría en su reina pirata, al único hombre en el cual confiaba con todo su corazón.

Sus temores crecieron aun mas cuando se dio la nueva cifra de recompensa que sobrepasaba las expectativas de cualquiera, cargando aquel peso el chico no tendría ningún descanso y seria perseguido una y otra vez hasta ser atrapado y ejecutado.

No ella no podía permitir eso, debía ser fuerte como siempre lo ha sido y no dejarse llevar por la desesperación de no hallarle, después de todo que son tres años de búsqueda cuando el chico en su lugar seguiría con aquel animo tan contagiante y eufórico que le caracterizaba, sabia que mientras hubiera una pequeña esperanza seguiría en la afamada búsqueda.

Pero a decir verdad todo aquello era muy cansado, su posición como Shichibukai hace mucho que se tambaleaba pero como ella se había hecho a la mar las dudas de que si estaba tras la cabeza de sombrero de paja o estaba en su ayuda, nadie podía confirmar que es lo que en verdad se disponía hacer aquella bella mujer serpiente.

Después de todo su belleza la había salvado mas de una vez y como siempre lograba salirse con la suya sin muchos riesgos, pero ella deseaba al hombre con el cual todo aquello nunca funciono, así que dando un profundo suspiro dio de nuevo la orden de marchar nuevamente y con mas coraje la mandato de seguir adelante sin retroceder ni un solo kilómetro.

Tal vez en aquel nuevo mundo ella pudiera encontrar noticias de su amado hombre de goma.

Su suerte cambio pues no tardo mucho en encontrar un barco muy peculiar que navegaba en su dirección, muy pronto reconoció aquella bandera tan afamada de la cual no habría ser vivo sobre aquel increíble mundo que no la conociera.

La bandera del capitán Sombrero de Paja Monkey D. Lufy la cual ondeaba con fuerza y serenidad en lo alto de aquel barco que era todo menos normal, pero aquello ya no le sorprendía teniendo en cuenta al capitán y a los afamados Nakamas que eran muy bien conocidos.

Pudo verle perfectamente dando brincos y saltos como un niño que se ha llenado de dulces a más no poder, y utilizando sus habilidades el chico de goma se lanza directamente hacia el barco de la Reina Serpiente.

Todos temen que se trate de un ataque pirata pero ella sabe que aquello es imposible, al verle puede darse cuenta de que su físico a cambiado demasiado en todos estos años, esta mas alto y fornido ahora su vista debe elevarse para verle aquel rostro, el cual a pesar de mostrar muchos mas años y un leve toque de madures la cual se pierde en cuanto sonríe como es su costumbre.

Si ese chico frente a ella era su querido Rey de los Piratas, aquel por el ha abandonado todo siguiéndole hasta tenerle justo ahí, donde ella quería tenerlo.

Pero que decirle, que hacer, como reaccionar, acaso todos estos años no le sirvieron para pensar en aquel momento, pero al final de cuentas no importaba por que había olvidado todo y lo único que podía hacer era contemplarle con dificultad, pues su conciencia estaba a punto de perderse.

Lufy esta feliz y emocionado no cabía de gusto por aquel reencuentro,

-Hey Boa, encontré One Piece y debo decirte algo…Gracias no pude decírtelo antes pero me ayudaste mucho y…Boa…Boa

La chica había perdido la conciencia en cuanto escucho aquel "Gracias "y se había arrojado a los brazos de aquel chico que no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba, el estaba feliz pero no entendía muy bien que es lo que le ocurría a la chica.

Ella solo sonreía feliz sin soltarse del chico, lo había encontrado y no lo iba a dejar irse esta vez, eso era la promesa de la Reina Serpiente.

-Boa vamos despierta…necesito contarte todo lo que he visto, One Piece es…

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**

**Espero que esto haya sido de su agrado, les invito a leer otras historias cortas que estoy sacando esta semana: Bleach. Fairy Tail, One Piece y Naruto, cada una con un personaje en especial, se que solo saco Naruhina pero estas son para aquellas personas que me pidieron ciertas historias espero no haber decepcionado y que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Si gustas dejarme un comentario de lo que te pareció te lo agradeceré y si no lo deseas solo no escribas cosas destructivas, recuerda que puedes ayudarme siendo critico constructivo y no destructivo.**

**Lee otra historia y visita mi perfil alguna seguramente te gustara.**


End file.
